


Under Me You Felt Just Fine

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Isabelle refuses to give Lydia up that easily and resorts to a bit of shameless flirting to get her back in her arms.
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Under Me You Felt Just Fine

Isabelle knows she’s testing their boundaries, but this little game between the two of them is too enticing to stop. Eyeing Lydia from across the room, from across the shoulder of the very fine, eligible young Nephilim bachelor her parents not-so-subtly sent her way, Isabelle laughs at a joke that isn’t funny and places her hand gently on the inside of his arm. She watches Lydia tense at the sight of the touch, unable to help the small frown that creases her beautiful features before she’s a mask of impassiveness again...

Isabelle excuses herself and makes her way over to the side of the room where Lydia walked off to, towards a table lined with drinks.

“If you don’t dance with me, Miss Branwell, my parents are going to send every unmarried Shadowhunter my way the rest of the night, and you’re going to have to suffer through watching me flirt with every last one of them,” Isabelle says, her voice low.

“And why would that bother me?” Lydia asks. Even as she says it her eyes drift down from Izzy’s eyes to her lips, then lower still before she remembers herself and snaps her gaze back up.

Isabelle knows Lydia is here alone and that she hasn’t dated since her almost-wedding with Alec. Isabelle also knows that a month ago the two of them had the best sex of Izzy’s entire life after what started as a passionate screaming match over Lydia voting against her in a Clave referendum dissolved into just passion. Lydia acts like it never happened, but Isabelle can’t let herself forget.

She’s been shamelessly flirting with Lydia ever since - in public, in private, through texts when she’s not in Idris and fire messages when she is. So far to no avail.

“You’re right,” Isabelle says. “Why would me doing something like this-” as she says the words, Izzy brings her hand up to rest gently on the exposed skin of Lydia’s forearm. “-to someone who isn’t you-” Izzy trails her fingers slowly, softly down toward Lydia’s wrist. “-bother you? Such a meaningless interaction.”

Color springs to Lydia’s pale cheeks, enough that one might assume she had blush on for the evening, though Isabelle knows she doesn’t. Lydia pulls her arm back and turns away abruptly to hide her face, busying herself with the table of drinks beside them. When she turns back a few moments later it’s with a glass of champagne in hand.

“Isabelle, you can’t keep doing this. We can’t…” Lydia sighs, taking a sip of the drink to stall, leaving a print of red lipstick behind.

Isabelle reaches out and takes the glass from her, turning it intentionally so that when she brings it up to her own lips it’s directly over the lipstick mark Lydia just made, pressing her lips against where Lydia’s touched only a moment before. Izzy lets her own lips linger, then licks along the edge of the glass, all the while never breaking eye contact with Lydia who swallows thickly as she watches.

“We can’t? Or you won’t?” Isabelle challenges. “Say the word and I walk away now and you never hear from me again.”

Lydia remains silent.

“That’s what I thought,” Isabelle says, handing the glass back with a devious grin. “Meet me in the courtyard in 5. I know a place.”

And with that, she vanishes from the crowded hall, eager to see what the rest of the night will bring.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
